bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)
The Brutal Floating Behemoth is a MOAB-Class Bloon that was first introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. Currently, the B.F.B. is the 3rd (the 1st place is occupied by DDT and the second by the ZOMG) highest ranked and 3rd slowest Bloon in the BTD series, after the Z.O.M.G and the BMC bosses. It moves four times slower than a MOAB, [[Red Bloon|'red bloon']] and lead bloon. B.F.B.'s other appearances include Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons Super Monkey. As its name suggests: *It is brutal, as B.F.B.s can take a lot of MOAB maulers. It takes 700 hits to pop the outer layer. *It floats, since it is blimp-like, as well as its child, the M.O.A.B, and its parent, the Z.O.M.G. *It is large, which is the definition of behemoth. *A joke made by Ninjakiwi in BTD3 is "in BTD4, you will find a new blimp, the BFB. It stands for Big Fat Bloon." It is a colossal bloon which can easily be identified by its sinister eyes, blimp-like appearance, red and white color in Bloons TD 4, its red in Bloons TD 5, and its anti-monkey symbol. In Bloons TD 4, its first appearance is round 60, which is the final round before Freeplay Mode on Medium Difficulty in BTD4. In Bloons Super Monkey 2, it only appears in the last wave of bloon dunes (with an exception on wave 3-5 in the same game), and it takes much longer to pop than in Bloons TD 4. When fighting it, it takes a large amount of hits to pop but the extremely slow speed compensates for that. Like the M.O.A.B, escaping will result in a game over since it deals 2,884 damage in Bloons TD 4 (3164 in Bloons TD 5), unless buying enough lives, using the Support Chinook ability or Healthy Bananas to earn sufficient lives to let the B.F.B. pass. Popping it rewards a total of 1525 Money, and releases 4 M.O.A.B.s. Like the M.O.A.B, the B.F.B has also 4 health stages. However, when you reduce 180 hits from a M.O.A.B and a B.F.B, the M.O.A.B layer is almost popped, while the B.F.B layer has only little damage. When the B.F.B layer is completely destroyed, it releases 4 M.O.A.Bs. __TOC__ Combat SungodBFB.png|A Sun God uses sunrays for Combat. Monkey Pirates!.png|A Pirate Ship taking down a B.F.B. bfb.jpg|A Triple Darts attacking a B.F.B. BigFloatingBehemoth.png|B.F.B. Health stages in Bloons Super Monkey 2 bfb pack.PNG|A Hard B.F.B. Pack Tile 3 Big Fat Bloons.jpg|Triple BFB tile in Bloons Monkey City Mobile BFB Mobile.PNG|BFB appearing in the mobile version of BTD5 Bfb sucked in.png|A BFB sucked into a bloonchipper. The B.F.B. is the third highest ranked bloon to date. It is immune to glue and the Ice Tower, but it is also the third-slowest bloon in the game. Attention should always be focused on Z.O.M.G.s, B.F.B.s, M.O.A.B.s and D.D.T.s should they show up as they are serious threats. During later rounds (round 80+) multiple B.F.B.s show up in a single round, as well as multiple M.O.A.B.'s. One of the best ways to deal with B.F.B.s is to pile them with powerful towers such as Spectre, large numbers of MOAB Maulers, Technological Terror, or Temple of the Monkey God. Bloons Super Monkey The B.F.B. appears in Bloons Super Monkey as the last boss. It is almost impossible to pop the B.F.B. with only Death Ray Vision. The player may try using Quad MOAB and Death Ray together with Plasma (Multi and Super if necessary). It takes much longer time to pop it than in Bloons TD 4, in which it roughly has the RBE of 5 Z.O.M.Gs from BTD5. Only one appears in the game, but it is still a serious threat. If enough bloons aren't popped and it escapes, the game is lost. It is also the last enemy encountered. Instead of releasing MOABs when popped, it will explode into a variety of pinks to reds. While being hurt, it will release low ranked bloons, such as Red Bloons. Bloons Super Monkey 2 The B.F.B. appears again in Bloons Super Monkey 2. First appear as a boss in stage 2-5, and one more appears in stage 3-5. It is very tough, taking 8000 hits before blowing in a very large cloud of bloons from Reds to Pinks. When hit, the boss B.F.B. spawns bloons from Greens to Blacks. It is so big you can understand how it could fit 4 M.O.A.Bs inside of it. (It does not spawn these in BSM2) it appears in stage 3-5 as sort of a "mini boss" to protect and guard the calamari blimp. If you looked at its size you could see about 10 mini moabs inside of it. Bloons Super Monkey Mobile The first B.F.B appears in level 55 where there are a total of 3 B.F.Bs in the level, albeit not all at once. The B.F.B also appears in later levels. Bloons Monkey City BFBs appears in Bloons Monkey City as well. They appear in tiles, and their average difficulty is Very Hard but the easiest is Easy. However, there is a tile that has 2 BFBs on it (Three BFBs are shown on these tiles in BMC Mobile). These tiles are usually called "Packed BFB Tiles" or "Double BFB Tiles". This foreshadows a rush of BFBs at the last round, or near it. This also makes BFBs more common to spawn. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The B.F.B has been buffed overall via game updates, which have made it harder to defend. Note: The buffs and nerfs refer to according to the power of the BFB, and don't necessarily reflect whether it is good or not for the player or opponent. Initial Release B.F.Bs (along with the other MOAB class bloons) can now be stalled by Supa-Vac for 8 seconds. Absolute Zero can slow down BFBs. 3.2 Artillery Battery Pop and Awe ability now stuns BFBs for 2 seconds. 3.4 Supa-Vac now only holds B.F.Bs in place for 4 seconds. 3.9.1 B.F.Bs (along with the other MOAB class bloons) have increased health and speed ramping (Speed: +15% per round → +20%; Health: +5% per round → +40%). 4.1 Spaced and Fast Cooldown B.F.B income penalty decreased (-$350 → -$140). Trivia *The comment given on one of the rounds in BTD4 makes it obvious that some players might have thought that BFB ''stands for ''Big Fat Bloon, Big Freaking Bloon, or even a more inappropriate name. Some people also joke around with the name, calling it Big Fat Butt. *In BTD5, there is a quest that is called "Big Friendly Bloon?". It requires you to pop a bunch of BFBs before being completed. *In Hot Air Bloon the monkey on the main screen is seen with a B.F.B. **However, in that game, B.F.B stands for Best Friend Bloon. *In Bloons Monkey City, the B.F.B. is called a Brutal Flying Behemoth. *Coincidentally, it says in BTD4 "the biggest and most feared bloon", and B.F.B can also stand for Biggest Feared Bloon. *This brings the total name count for the BFB to 11, examples of which are Big Father Bloon, Bad Floating Bloon, Big Floaty Bloon and Big Friendly Bloon (shown in BTD5 Quests) *It takes 288 sets of Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B, or 289 in BTD4. *It requires 70 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop its outer layer. *In Bloons Super Monkey 2, its third health stage suggests that the B.F.B. is living, however, this doesn't seem to be true. *In the first version of Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, prior to version 1.1, Round 65 (the last Round for Medium) didn't have B.F.B.s, similar to older versions of the original version. *It only takes 1 Sniper Monkey 4-1 to bring a B.F.B. to a standstill. *999 B.F.Bs appear on Round 250, the "unofficial" final round of Bloons TD 4 (the B.F.B.s will go fast). It can only be popped with huge numbers of Monkey Aces along with Super Monkeys (optional). *The B.F.B. is the icon of Apopalypse Mode in Bloons TD 4. *The B.F.B. has a mouth as shown in the Apopalypse mode on the Bloons TD 4 iOS. *The B.F.B. contains 1,524 bloons. (1,525 including itself.) *The "No monkey" symbol on the B.F.B. could be a reference to the "Ghostbusters" symbol, however, this is not confirmed. *In Bloons TD 4, the monkey in the anti-monkey symbol is the same as the monkey from Bloons games. *In BTD4, if a B.F.B.'s outer layer is popped, the 4 M.O.A.Bs that spawn are on the opposite side of where they were originally facing, and then turn to their normal side. *A BSM2 BFB has a higher RBE than a BTD5 ZOMG. *Super Monkey Storm deals 500 damage to B.F.Bs in BTD5, while Ground Zero deals 350 damage. *Some think it is invincible to darts, due to the "anti dart monkey" symbol; however, this is not true. **It is the symbol of the B.F.B. presumably due to the bloon power (health plus its children) that it has against the monkey force, noting that it is the most powerful bloon in BTD4 where it appeared first. *Since July 2012, it was possible to pop infinite B.F.Bs with one use of the Ground Zero ability. However, after the March 26, 2013 update, this became impossible, as Ground Zero only dealt 500 damage,thus requiring two uses to fully pop B.F.Bs. As of September 29, 2013, Ground Zero was nerfed even more, making it only deal 350 damage, thus requiring two uses to destroy the B.F.B layer, then another use to pop the remaining M.O.A.Bs, for a total of three uses. *Technological Terror's ability can destroy infinite BFBs as well as MOABs. **A B.F.B. has 918 layers of bloon, which is why Bloon Annhilation could destroy it in one shot (the ability does 1,000 damage). *It needs 64 road spikes to pop the entire B.F.B layer. *In BMC the ZOMG tiles have the skull on the ZOMG avatar but the BFB tiles don't have the No Monkey symbol on them. Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City